A Tenma Movie
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Toby Tenma wants to impress his crush Kari Kamiya and go to the Chip Skylark concert, but his dad, Bill Tenma wants to take him on a fishing trip.
1. Chapter 1 After Today

**HI folds, here it is the parody your reading is A Tenma Movie, and you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Cast:

Bill Tenma (Astro Boy) As Goofy

Tobio Tenma (Astro Boy) As Max

Kari (Digimon) As Roxanne

Bart Simpson (The Simpson) As PJ

Mordecai (Regular Show) As Bobby

Rigby (Regular Show) Extra with Mordecai

Homer Simpson (The Simpson) As Pete

Margaret (Regular Show) As Stacy

Principal Kidswatter (Wayside) As Principal Mazer

Chip Skylark (Fairly Oddparents) As Powerline

Cactus King (Donkey Kong) As Bigfoot

* * *

**Christopher Storm Stories Present**

We see the blue screen as movie title appared with a Scream "Yahoohoohooee!" And and a loud crash.

**A Tenma Movie**

We now see a field of wheats as winds blow, and all the blue skys and clouds As now a call was heard.

"Toby..."

A Fourteen year old boy stand up with a gasps, he has white sweater, gray pants, he has brown hair. He's name was Tobio Tenma, but be name Toby. He look around as he heard someone calling him.

"Toby..."

Toby look straight and not sure who it was, he whisper "Who that?" he look carefully. He see a tall pedestal with a figure on top. So he run to it to see.

"Toby..."

When he made it their, he saw someone he know and awes "Kari?" On the top was a 15 year old girl, she light brown hair, pink and white shirts and long pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, and pink and white shoes, her name was Kari kamiya. She's holding a white dandelion and smile as she gently blows the seeds towards Toby.

He smiled when the seeds cam by, and Kari then jump down toward him, and now Toby caught her and fell down and laying down right next to eachs others, they laughs and look at eachs other, as they smiles, and when Kari lean closer to kiss him, she gasps in horror as the fields turn dark and the wheats turn to thorns.

"What's wrong?" He look and see his chin has a little straight beard, he stand and gasps, his ear grow and his hands started to grow as Kari back away in fear, his grow up into adult, as then his nose grow and look like a rooster, and his hair changes, He now look at himself he change into his dad.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Kari screamed in terror.

"HA HA HAOOOOOOWL!" Toby laughs like his dad and haowled in terror.

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Toby standed and see over his body and know he's not like he's dad, he sighs in relief, as the phone ringed as he grab and drop and gone down to answer.

"Hello?" He coughs his throat "Hello?"

"Toby? Dude, where the heck you been man?" He know that voice.

"Bart?"

"You should have been here an hour ago dude!" Bart shouts in the phone.

"What? Bart what are you...Hold on." He hits the clock as it show 4:02 to now 7:50. He's late!"

"Oh no!" He leap out of bed and getting dress fast.

"Look, you know what man? Maybe we should just call the whole thing off!" Bart said as Toby frown.

"No way, Bart! It's now or never!" He tries to get his pants on as he trap in the phone core and drop with a yelp "Whaaa!"

"Well, you better get a move on Toby! I'll meet you at my locker!" Toby untangled from the phone cord.

"Ok! Be there! Bye!" He hung up as his pants fell and heard door open, it was his dad. Bill Tenma, he got towel around him and got the vacuum cleaner with him.

"Haha! Mornin' Son!" He said as he saw Toby with his pants off.

"Dad!" He quickly got it on fast.

"Oop, sorry Toby. Forgot to knock first." He close it and knock the door and walk in again.

"Haha! Mornin' Son! I came to see if you had any...dirty...clothes..." He stop and look around his son rooms, it's a mess.

"Well, there they are Dad! Help yourself!" He grab his sweater and get dress fast as Bill frown and shake his head.

"Toby. Son, I thought we talked about this." He reminded him.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later!" He bump into him as he help getting his sweater in.

"What's the big rush there?" He asks.

"I'm running late. Really late." He got his shoes on and getting his packsack.

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work. And you will be on time to school." He turn on the vacuum and sucking up the clothes.

"Uh, no thanks dad. I..uh..I need the exercise." he walk past him.

"Aw come on Toby." He move the sucker to the to get too close to an cardboard cutout of a singing pop star. The head gets sucked in first. "Whoaa!"

Toby was to leave but he look back and shrieks, "AAHH!"he grabs the cardboard out from wrecking it while Bill holds the machine. Finally, Toby irritably turns it off and pulls the cardboard out, which is now all curled up.

"Aw, dad! You ruined it!" Toby complained.

"Sorry about that Son." Bill apologized. "Who is that, anyways?"

Toby move away and answered him "He's only Chip Skylark Dad. The biggest and greatest rock star on the planet."

"Can he be any bigger than Xandir Panbo, the Mambo King! Everybody mambo!" He shouts and dance as Toby roll his eyes.

"Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" Bill grab him to dance with him.

"Aw, come on Dad, there's no time for this! What if the neighbors see us, huh?" He finally got free and leave fast.

While Bill finish, he heard the door slam as he know his son left. When Toby head to the gate, his Dad came out.

"Hey Tobio! Wait up." He made it to him "You forgot your lunch!" He hand his son a lunch bag. "Have a good day!" He kisses his son in the cheek.

Toby wipe it off in disgust as he heard the skateboarders laughing at him as they left, and Toby nervous wave and walk with a frown and sing.

Toby: **_They've been laughing since I can remember,_**

**_But they're not gonna laugh anymore!_**

He tried open the gate as it stuck, he walk back and jump over it.

**_No more "Tobio the geek"!_**

**_No more "Fool of the week" like before!_**

He walk past as he slip on those marble of Timmy and Jimmy were playing. As now Ryoga and Akane walking by here.

Akane: **_No more algebra tests 'til September!_**

She tear the test in two as Toby bump into her.

Ryoga: **_No more looking at losers like him!_**

He grab him and shove him away, as Grunt and Tug walking.

Grunt: **_No more having to cheat!_**

He walk past Toby as Tug stealed his lunch bag.

Tug: **_No more mystery meat!_**

He look at them as a skateboarder name Tommy skate by and snap his jock strap at Toby who missed.

Tommy: **_No more gye!_**

Chuckie: **_No more gye!_**

Phil: **_No more gym!_**

Dil: **_No more gye!_**

One hits his face and got it off all gross off. Nami was showing Sakura her credit cards.

Nami: **_Gonna move to the mall!_**

As Dash Baxter lean by with a smile.

Dash: **_Gonna live in the pool!_**

Nami push Sakura over and Toby cut by here.

Toby: **_Gonna talk to Kari and not feel like a fool!_**

Nami punch his arm for this reason. The kids skateing around.

Skateboarders: **_'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruising!_**

Toby walk and duck under from Danny who's in skateboard.

Toby: _**After today she'll be mine!**_

All the kids run by Miss Foster and Mona simpson.

Kids: **_After today my brains'll be snoozing!_**

Toby then pop up making Miss Foster faint of his scare.

Toby: **_If I don't faint, I'll be fine!_**

On the chair under the unbrella was Sherri and Terri.

Sherri and Terri: **_I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics!_**

As Two boys, Jim and Tim Possible grab them and throw them away.

Jim and Tim:_** Then down with the text** **books**_

Two kids, Fanboy and Chum-Chum with a comic books.

Fanboy: **_And up with the comics!_**

Toby jumped into a flock of pigeons, making them fly everywhere.

Toby: **_Just think of all of the time I've been losing _**

**_Finding the right thing to say!_**

Kids: **_But things'll be going my way, after today!_**

Toby saw Kari walking, he wave but Kari didn't see him and walk by.

Toby: **_She looked right through me!_**

**_And who could blame her?_**

He lean against the glass, as he look over and saw a robin red bird name Margaret and fat one name Starla who looking at the cardboard of Chip Skylark.

**_I need a new me,_**

**_Plus some positive proof_**

**_That I'm not just a fool! And..._**

He run as the bus drove over with kids in it.

Kids: **_After today I'm gonna be cruising!_**

As two goths Sam and Molly sitting all annoying.

Sam and Molly: **_No more pep rallies to cut!_**

**_Yech!_**

The bus stop to the school and all the kids run out.

Kids: **_After today my brains'll be snoozing!_**

A bus driver nam Otto who was board of this.

Otto: **_I'm gonna sit on my butt!_**

He close it and Toby who was really late of this.

Toby: **_I've got less than an hour_**

**_And when this is ended,_**

**_I'll either be famous..._**

Toby slide down and hits an old man name Principal Kidswatter who almost drop and lost his hat.

Principal Kidswatter: **_Or you'll be suspended!_**

Kids: **_Just think of all of the time I've been losing_**

**_Waiting until I could say:_**

**_Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye!_**

**_Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!_**

**_Things'll be going my way_**

Toby run up on the bleachers and feels the wind on his face.

**_after today!_**

As all of the suddenly, the school bell rang as everyone else went to home room.

Toby: **_I wish that this was the day after today!_**

As he walk down only trip and roll down with a yelled "WHOAA!" And drop down hard all hurt, and all the kids saw that and laughs at him and walk away.

By now, Kari who saw him help him up "Are you alright there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh..." He look and saw her here. He was nervous and can't say something, he gets completely tongue-tied. Kari chuckles.

Toby starts laughing, and launchs out a "Uhyuck!" He cover his mouth as Kari heard it and was confuse, Toby look around and dashing away. He knock the trash can over and run fast, Kari was really confuse, and not sure what.

* * *

**Hope you like this folks, the next chapter will come everyone. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Stand Out

**The chapter is up now, enjoy it.**

* * *

Inside the school. Toby was shock that he chocked, he walk to the wall and done very foolishly.

"I can't believe I did that!" He shouts "She just finally says "hi" to me and what do I do? I choke!" He slap at his face in annoying and groan.

"Uhyuck!" He lean at his locker "Like I'm nothing but a big spaz!"

"Just where the heck you been buddy."

He turn and see a 14 year old boy like him, he got blue shorts, dark orange shirt, blue shoes his body is yellow, and spike hair, he's Bart Simpson. Toby's buddy.

"Hey Bart-man. Did you bring the camera?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, right here." Bart put out his video camera and a little nervoues "Hey, look Toby, if my Dad catches me with this he'll kill me! Are you sure we gotta do this man?"

"It's my only chance, Bart." He said to him "To Kari I'm just a nobody! But after today..." Before he say something, a lighth bright at them, and Toby know who it is.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" He look and see a jay bird and a little raccoon, they are Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby leaning against the video equipment and Mordecai is drinking at the fountain with a straw.

Toby and Bart walk to them with awes on their face "Wow! All this is for us guys?" He turn off the tv.

"Sure is To-bro." Rigby answered him.

And Mordecai finish with a smile "Mmmmm. Slurpage!" Rigby nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be so great, man!" Toby began to wheel the video equipment but Mordecai grab it back saying.

"Hold on dudes! First: You got what me and Rigby get?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah! I got them. Right here guys." He got out the beg out of his packsack and give then to Mordecai who gasps in awes and took out the aerosol can of cheese.

"Check it out Rigby! Cheddar!" Rigby smile as he got one and Rigby one too.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" They howl together, and shakes their cans "Cheddar Whizzie!" They sprays an enormous amount of the cheese into their mouth.

And it made Toby gross out and Bart was ready to throw up, Mordecai and Rigby smacks their lips of taste and Mordecai coughs and spits the cheese at Toby and Bart.

"mmmm mmm spe-scrumptious!" Rigby nodded agreement with him and Toby and Bart look at their shirts that the jay-bird did and they when to them with a smirks.

"Okay dudes. Let's do it, ladies!" Mordecai and Rigby hug them.

At the gyms, Entire school body is there, making noise and throwing paper. And Margaret is standing at the podium in the middle of the stage.

"As student body president of thius school, I just want to say, like, 'yea' to all of us for a really neat year." She said as someone calling her.

"Yo! Margaret!" She look and see Fanboy with Chum-Chum "Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me there, babaaaay!" Margaret made an annoying face at him.

"And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch Chip Skylark concert live on Pay-per-view." As the students cheer this announcement, all of them love Chip Skylark.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She wave her hands at them "And now, without further ado, Principal Kidswatter."

All the students was silence as Principal Kidswatter came with a smile and Margaret leave "Thank you, Margaret! And good morning, boys and girls! You know students, every year, on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, 'Principal Kidswatter, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends...'"

When he tell them his story, all the students yawns as they are boring, after KAri yawn, Dash move forward and asks "Say, uh, Kari. About Margaret's party..."

At the stage curtain, Toby look over and saw Dash talking to Kari, he move back and zip in the red sweater like Chip Skylark wears.

"How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, guys?" He asks.

Rigby was busy and Mordecai fixing up the wires, as Rigby told him "Just don't freak out now Toby."

"Yeah, and give us that attitude, you guys. we're doing it all for you." He put on the small flare and got the tv on as Bart has his camera on and look around here.

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this." He walk and got his foot caught on the wire "If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!"

He trip and got out and pull back by Toby, Bart sigh in relief "Oh, I hope this works guys!"

"And now, how about Science Slumber Parties!" He asks as the spotlight turn off which make Kidswatter confuse "Wha...?"

Toby got the red cap and sunglasses on and a spotlight on him, his give each a thumbs up and Mordecai and Rigby back and Bart with a nervous smile, Mordecai now press the button and Then rock music began to play. A big screen rises over Principal Kidswatter.

"huh...?" the principal asked noticing the screen rising. "Hey!" he said irritated. As Toby appears in the screen with Chip Skylark's clothes.

"I'm not going to get..." Before that Mordecai pull the lever and the trap open and got Kidswatter drop in "AAAAAHHHHHH!" The students were surprised. And Mordecai laughs at that and Toby begin singing in lip synching.

Toby [lip synching]: **_Some people settle for the typical thing:_**

The students cheers of that.

**_Living all their lives waiting in the wings._**

**_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time_**

Toby dodge the lightning two time and don't move and been stricked by lightning and Fanboy and Chum chum high face.

**_Before I move to the front of the line._**

Kari smile and playing with her hair and Margaret smile at her.

**_I watch you watching every move that I make_**

**_You gotta believe that I got what it takes._**

And by then, he trip the wire and yelled in surprise and broke though the screen.

Music: **_To stand out above the crowd_**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud._**

Toby look all around as the students cheered wildly. Mordecai and Rigby tickle Bart at the side and laughs.

'Til mine is the only face you'll see.

Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.

He then look striaght at Kari who smile at him, he smile back and move forward.

Mordecai and Rigby got the CO2 fire extinguisher "Time for A little smokage!" He got the smoke all over the stage "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" They howl out.

Toby [lip synching]: **_If I make you stop and take a look at me_**

**_Instead of just walking by,_**

Toby did a moonwalk and stop by Kari and lean close to her as she blush.

**_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_**

**_If it was getting you to notice I'm alive._**

He move back with a pose, Mordecai give Bart a a rope with a hook on it, he took it and sneak at the smoke.

**_All I need is half a chance_**

**_A second thought, a second glance_**

Bart now hook up at Toby, he quickly got up and give Mordecai a cue.

**_Will prove I got whatever it takes._**

**_It's a piece of cake._**

Mordecai now yanks on the rope and Toby goes flying around the room.

Music: **_To stand out above the crowd._**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud._**

"Wow! Who is that guy?" Nami asks in awes. Toby then took the ball from Luffy and dunk it and heading to Kari who reach her hand out to him.

**_'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out..._**

But then something happen, Toby can grab her hand as he spinning out of control, and swing and bump into Kidswatter who made it out, when he remove the shade, all the students were shocks and gasps as Kari just smile at him.

"Hey, it that Tenma boy!" Ryoga shouts.

As then Mordecai and Rigby hang on Bart who was chocking up "We're busted man, we're totally busted!" They shouts out as Principal Kidswatter glares at Toby. Who give out a sad face as he's in big trouble.

* * *

**Wow bummer huh? Will then, til the next chapter folk, Read & Review.**


End file.
